Aurelia/Quotes
ECHO Recordings Personal Recording "Dear" Sister: Sir Hammerlock: Hello, "dear" sister. I'm sure that necrotic lump of tissue you call a heart skipped a beat when I opened your condescending message. As PLEASED as I would be to have your emotionless, creature-murdering presence in my home, I must respectfully decline your request to be housed in my mobile surveying platform during your quote-unquote holiday on Pandora. I would be delighted if we never came within a thousand miles of one another. By all means, spend some of mum and dad's blood money on a ticket. By all means, indiscriminately murder the wondrous creatures I came here to study. By all means, get your butlers to carry you around in a palanquin sewed from the skins of crying children! But don't you DARE presume to be worthy of my presence after the DECADES of teasing and torment you put me through! I WANT NOTHING! TO DO! WITH YOU! SINCERELY, SIR HAMMERLOCK! Gameplay Character selection Spotting health * "Spotted a healing syringe!" Running out of ammo Jumping a gap *"Look at that! I'm airborne!" *"This is fun." *"Yaay!" *"Wonderful." Meleeing an enemy *"Whoa!" *"Heeah!" *"Learn some manners!" *"Ha-ha!" *"Calm yourself!" *"Huh!" *"Wah!" * "I just slapped you into a higher tax bracket!" * "Diamond slap!" Killing an enemy *"Over here! I killed you, ahaha!" *"With any luck, I've just made another orphan." *"Aideu!" *"Poor sod REALLY thought he had a chance!" *"Now is the time Alistor would study the body and learn from it, so I won't do that." *"In the immortal word of the bard, suck it!" Killing multiple enemies *"And I'm not done yet." Killing a Badass (or higher) enemy Spotting a Badass (or higher) enemy *"I get the Badass!" *"Oh, a big one!" Freezing an enemy *"That one's not going anywhere." *"And now for a headshot." *"At least that stopped you talking." *"Prepare for the shatter." *"Let it go, darling." *"Now, hold that pose." Taking elemental damage *"This is a designer coat, you pillock!" Getting a Critical Hit *"Run darlings, ruuuuuun!" *"A critical!" *"Ha! He didn't even know what happened!" *"You better not have bled on me!" *"Gotcha!" *"Now somebody clean that up!" *"This is my kind of holiday!" *"They practically exploded! Is that common?" *"Brilliant!" *"Yoo hoo!" *"Thank you, thank you!" *"That hurt, I imagine!" *"Disgusting... I love it!" *"You're making a mess, darling." *"That's for popping your head out, love!" *"I am a spectacular shot!" Using Cold as Ice *"This'll slow them." *"Nooo. I don't think you'll be getting away." *"I acquired this device recently." *"Stay put!" *"Have I mentioned how expensive this was?" During Cold as Ice Being Crippled *"A lady does not die like this." *"There's fight in me yet." *"I shan't be dying today!" Being revived * "Remind me to send you an unusually large cheque." Gaining Second Wind *"You'll have to try harder than that." *"Hammerlocks don't die, sweetheart." *"I thank you, I thank you." *"The bitch is back!" *"No! You bow to ME!" *"Now, what was I doing?" *"I'm too bloody good!" *"That's sorted!" Reviving an ally * "What are you doing down there? There's dirt down there!" * "I'm basically a saint." Issuing a duel challenge Teammate accepts duel challenge Winning a duel Losing a duel Tying a duel Finding rare loot *"Now YOU look worthy of my tender grasp." *"Would someone hand me that loot? I require it." *"That looks expensive." *"Violence AND shiny presents! I ADORE this planet!" *"Miiiiine!" On leveling up Crashing into vehicle Swapping vehicle seats Vehicle falls to low health *"Perhaps I'm better off walking." *"I did not intend to turn into a fireball today." Jumping while in a vehicle *"Look at that! I'm airborne!" Ally-specific Quotes Completing a challenge *"Farewell, challenge. You were fun while you lasted." *"That's one more challenge shot in the face." Checking inventory *"Ugh... one of you will have to go." *"I'd love to just use you both, but..." *"Who's more valuable, eh?" Looking at menus *"More numbers, more power. Not so complicated." *"And now to spend..." (with a skill point) Idle *"Get bored, leave turbo mansion, come to Pandora, stand around, get bored again." *"I'm bored. Someone dance for my amusement." *"I should buy something." *"Nothing is crying out in agony, which means I'm dangerously close to falling asleep." *"A lady should always be patient, but I've got a bloody limit." *Oh hell, I left the gas on... for an entire planet! And the gas is poisonous! Ah, c'est la vie." *"Wonder if mama is dead yet. Nooooo, still feeling a deep sense of irritation. Her heart still beats." *"Hang on, I feel incredibly happy all of a sudden! Alistor must be in pain!" In a vacuum with no O2 *"Air would not go unappreciated." *"Bloody hell!" *"Afraid I've run out of... oz...!" **gasp!* *"Oh, curses!" Affected by frozen methane *"Cant... move...!" *"Bloody..." Warning Shot (skill) * "Just letting you know I'm here, darlings." * "That was a warning shot!" Category:Transcripts